1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an egg separator, i.e. to a device for separating egg yolks from egg whites.
A more particular aspect of the invention resides in an egg separator which is capable of separating the whites and yolks of two or more eggs at once.
2. The Prior Art
The conventional, and still most widely practised way of separating the white of an egg from the yolk, is to crack the egg, separate the shell into two halves, and then pour the egg white and yolk back and forth between these halves until the desired separation is achieved. This requires a certain dexterity not possessed by everyone, is time-consuming and tends to be "messy". If several eggs are to be done this way, the process must be repeated for each egg.
Egg-separating devices have been proposed to overcome these problems. Generally, they do not work well, requiring as much work as the conventional method and and offering no protection against yolk breakage. One, a cup having in its circumferential wall a slot through which the egg white is poured out after the egg is first broken into the cup, works somewhat better, but I am not aware of any egg-separators which offer really good performance and are able to separate with equal success the whites and yolks of either one egg alone or of a plurality of eggs at one time.